Nervous Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Frunce el ceño, porque era ridículo. Nunca es sólo Chris; siempre es Chris. [Traducción Autorizada] /Autora: silver-kin/


**Autora Original: silver-kin**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Plasmado en el futuro, después de que los de tercero se hayan graduado e iniciado la universidad. Básicamente, fragmentos de mi headcanon (1) por estos dos.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace no me pertenece.

**Nervioso**

Busca a tientas los botones.

Lógicamente, debería ser la parte más fácil de todo el proceso. Tanba debería preocuparse por lo que viene después, sobre quién estará echado y cuánto durará, o si de veras estaban listos para eso, si él estaba listo para eso.

Pero no, él está tanteando los malditos botones.

Tanba se muerde el labio, maldiciendo mentalmente por sus temblorosos dedos. La habitación se mantiene fría por las pequeñas ráfagas del aire acondicionado y él trata de no pensar en lo frío que estará sin la ropa puesta. Pero de nuevo, parece que no va a tener que preocuparse por eso ya que el estúpido botón de algún modo quedó atrapado y ahora está atascado en mitad de su camino por salir del agujero.

Una mano envuelve la suya. "Tanba."

Alza la vista.

Chris sonríe levemente y sus ojos tienen un brillo de diversión, pero no con mala intención. "Relájate," dice. "Sólo soy yo."

Frunce el ceño, porque era ridículo. Nunca es sólo Chris; siempre es Chris. Desde su primer año en la misma escuela hasta el tercero y luego la universidad. Nunca ha habido nadie más y a veces no se puede creer que terminara así. Aun cuando empezaron a salir, estaba seguro de que Chris cambiaría de parecer en algún momento y se pasó casi cada minuto de las primeras semanas esperándolo.

Pero no fue así. Chris sigue ahí y aún se siente irreal.

La sonrisa del otro hombre tiembla y entonces levanta una mano para ponerla en la mejilla de Tanba. "Respira."

Lo hace, y entonces Chris se inclina hacia él, presionando sus labios. Su otra mano cae a la cintura de Tanba, sintiéndola caliente a través de la camiseta.

Tanba cierra los ojos y suspira por el beso. Deja que el otro hombre separe sus labios con su lengua, se estremece cuando lame cada rincón en su boca, lentamente, a propósito.

Cuando por fin se separan por el aire, Tanba respira con pesadez. Tira del terco botón de nuevo y esta vez se libera con facilidad.

Exhala y oye a Chris reírse bajito, siente un soplido caliente en la frente. Tanba le quita la camisa al otro hombre y, después de una breve pausa, la tiró a un lado de la cama. El mueble se mueve y entonces Chris juguetea con el dobladillo de la camiseta de Tanba, se la quita por sobre la cabeza. Se deshace de ella del mismo modo, imitando el tiro de Tanba, y la prenda de vestir desaparece de vista no-tan-seductoramente.

Ocurre que Tanba está mirando al vacío, y de repente vuelve su atención a Chris, (2)

Quien inclina su boca hacia la piel en su mandíbula, justamente debajo de su oreja. Tanba jadea, apretando las sábanas con las manos, mientras su mente colapsa dentro de sí.

Cuando logra volver a pensar coherentemente, Tanba nota que tal vez debería hacer…algo. No sabe qué, pero está seguro de que, en definitiva, no se suponía que se quedara simplemente sentado ahí. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué hace normalmente la gente en una situación así? ¿Tratar de devolver el gesto? ¿Avanzar e iniciar con sus pantalones? ¿Por qué era más difícil que los usuales revolcones (3)?

De pronto Chris envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Taba. Sus dedos hacen presión en su espalda, sus palmas se quedan sobre su espina, y Chris dice, bajito, "No tenemos que hacerlo si tú no quieres."

Le toma un momento procesar lo que oye, pero cuando lo hace, Tanba se precipita a pesar de la vergüenza, "¡Sí quiero!" Gracias a Dios, Chris no trata de encontrar su mirada y puede pretender que no se siente mortificado. "Es decir, ¿por qué no querría?"

"Sólo digo," murmura en la nuca de Tanba, "que si no lo quieres ahora, podemos esperar."

Hace que se le encoja un poco el pecho y no puede más que sentir la culpabilidad en el estómago. Ya casi han sido cuatro meses. Han estado yendo tan lento, nada más que besos y caricias ocasionales; sabe que Chris piensa en él, le está dando tiempo para sentirse cómodo con todo el concepto de estar saliendo. Honestamente, todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre ha sido maravilloso de un modo que Tanba nunca se pudo imaginar y está muy agradecido por todo– pero siempre estaba tan nervioso.

Chris lo sabe. Él sabe que Chris lo sabe. Y a veces es tan–

Tanba le devuelve el abrazo, fuerte y apretadamente. "Si quiero," dice. "De veras. Es sólo que yo no. Nunca lo he hecho antes," lo admite, y se encoge, porque, ¿habrá algún día en el que no se humille a sí mismo?

Pero una de las manos de Chris está sobando su espalda en círculos, y no se ríe. "Está bien. Yo tampoco lo he hecho."

Ríe, con un sonido de clara incredulidad. "Claro que no."

"Tanba, te lo juro, sólo sigo mis instintos." Una pausa. "Y puede que haya hecho algo de investigación."

"¿Investigación?" se atora.

"Nada extremo," dice Chris con apuro y la mano en su espalda cambia de los círculos a ir verticalmente sobre su columna. "Sólo lo que la gente normal hace, y precauciones que deberíamos tomar. Eso es todo."

Tanba puede sentir su corazón acelerar y su imaginación no le ayuda a manejarlo. Aprieta los párpados y trata de dejar de pensar.

"Lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso."

No responde. No puede, en realidad.

"Lo que quería decir," continúa con cautela, "es que lo más importante es cómo nos sentimos. Así que si te sientes incómodo, deberíamos detenernos."

Tanba exhala con pesadez, trata de retener sus pensamientos traicioneros. "No es eso," comenta. "Es sólo…que no sé qué hacer."

"Iremos lento," dice Chris, jalándolo un poco. Sus dedos acarician el cuello de Tanba repetidamente, hasta que este le mira a los ojos. "Como siempre lo hacemos. Si realmente lo quieres, así será."

No aparta la mirada. Hay algo en los ojos de Chris que le recuerda a los juegos que tuvieron juntos en la escuela. Confía en mí, no lo dice, pero Tanba lo oye fuerte y claro, y hace que su corazón le duela por los recuerdos y el deseo.

Tanba traga y asiente.

"Bien," dice Chris. Le besa de nuevo, con pasión. Sostiene la nuca de Tanba y cambia una vez más, jalando a Tanba hasta que ambos están apretados contra la cabecera de la cama.

Y por un rato es todo lo que hacen. Chris le besa lentamente, se inclina hacia atrás, para que Tanba se le acerque; se alza un poco en sus rodillas, duda antes de tomar la madera de la cama con una mano y toca el hombro de Chris con la otra. Desde su ángulo, puede ponerle más fuerza al beso y tamba apoya su peso hacia delante, profundizándolo.

El otro hombre gime, un bajo y agradecido sonido en su garganta. Una mano toca la cintura desnuda de Tanba, se mueve hacia su estómago; Chris recorre la forma de sus músculos, llega a su pecho y deja que sus dedos se froten sobre una tetilla, logrando que Tanba jadeara dentro del beso. Soba su pulgar en la sensible piel una y otra vez, pellizcando y retorciendo hasta que Tanba tiene que detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

Y entonces Chris se agacha y lame, lenta y calientemente, y todo el cuerpo de Tanba se estremece. Chris regresa para besar su clavícula, raspándola con sus dientes y Tanba deja escapar un suave gemido antes de poder pensarlo bien.

Se sonroja de inmediato, se tensa y avergüenza a pesar de saber que no debería, pero Chris a penas y se detiene, chupando con determinación su cuello hasta que Tanba se relaja de nuevo.

Una mano juega con el borde de sus pantalones y entonces Chris le desabrocha el cinturón y baja el cierre. Sus dedos juegan cerca de sus caderas. "¿Aún está bien?" pregunta, suspirando la duda contra el cuello de Tanba.

"Sí," responde y presiona un beso tembloroso contra la mejilla del otro. "Sigue."

Chris cuela una mano en su ropa interior, toca lentamente la polla de Tanba e incluso una sensación tan pequeña le tiene respirando con velocidad, se inclina hacia adelante mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrae. Chris le da un momento antes de que sus dedos se envuelvan en un agarre apretado y empiecen a moverse.

Esta vez Tanba no puede aguantar el gemido aunque intentara. Se siente tan diferente, tener la mano de alguien más en una posición tan íntima, sabiendo que es Chris; es sorprendentemente increíble que estuviera completamente duro en segundos.

Suspira, trata de encontrar su voz. "Debería. ¿Quieres que yo –a ti–?" se detiene ahí porque no sabe cómo terminar la oración, pero Chris entiende de todas formas.

"Sólo si quieres," le recuerda el otro muchacho. Espera hasta que Tanba asiente antes de continuar. "Sólo has lo que hago."

Tanba quita la mano de la cabecera de la cama y la lleva a los pantalones de Chris. Se las arregla para quitar el botón de una esta vez–un pequeño milagro–, atraviesa con lentitud las capas de ropa y entonces envuelve su mano en la polla de Chris. Empieza a moverla con suavidad, imitando el ritmo del otro, y oye a Chris gruñir, siente sus caderas moverse un poco hacia adelante.

No duran en lo absoluto. Chris le masturba unas cuantas veces más y entonces mueve la mano de la forma correcta. Tanba jadea, sus dedos aprietan con fuerza por el reflejo y entonces ambos se vienen con fuerza, en el agarre del otro.

Tanba se encoge, en busca de aliento. Siente que Chris coloca una mano en su brazo antes de moverla hacia su espalda. Se quedan así por un rato, apoyándose en el otro mientras se calman, volviendo ambos al presente.

Chris se mueve primero, quitando su mano y llevándola a sus pantalones. Presiona su boca en el cuello de Tanba. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tanba quita la suya también, y captura los labios de Chris a modo de respuesta, tratando de comunicar el enredo caótico que eran sus pensamientos en ese instante a través del beso. Su corazón aún late increíblemente rápido, aún se siente caliente y su cuerpo tiembla– pero hay un calor confortante en todo su pecho y se da cuenta –con gran horror– que sus lágrimas están a punto de salir.

Cuando caen unas cuantas, Chris sonríe con calidez, brillo y sin moderación. Toma el rostro de Tanba y pasa un pulgar bajo su ojo. "Está bien," murmura, bajo y contento.

Entonces Tanba llora un poco, presionando una mano en su rostro para ocultarlo, pero Chris ríe y le abraza, apretadamente.

Se quedan dormidos, enredados uno con el otro, y a penas se mueven hasta la mañana.

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) '**Headcanon' se le llama a lo que es cierto o real para una o más personas a pesar de que en la serie/libro/manganime/etc. original no sea así. Se lleva a cabo dentro del fandom.

**(2) **Quería aclarar que el que se usara una coma y no un punto al final de esa oración fue cosa de la autora. No lo cambié del original.

**(3)** 'Make-out' es como en inglés se le llama a cuando dos personas se besuquean, acarician, frotan, etc. (?) No llega a sexo y tampoco tiene que necesariamente llegar a los genitales, es algo que normalmente hacen las parejas. No sabía cómo traducirlo, así que sólo puse revolcones, si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor término, ¡por favor dígame!

**Continuaré publicando cuanto pueda como recompensa por todo lo que les hice esperar la última semana (?) Lo he notado y aprovecho para comunicarlo: en general publicaré los fines de semana. Si encuentran que lo hice un día de escuela, debo haber estado muy desocupada (?)**

**Por cierto, esta historia tiene una continuación, la estaré publicando pronto.**

**En fin, ¿qué tal les pareció? Esta pareja se me había pasado por la mente, pero nunca pensé que me encantaría (?) No fue sino hasta que leí este fanfic que me dije que sería un desperdicio xD  
En mi opinión, puede que Tanba parezca levemente OoC, pero si nos ponemos a pensar, se menciona lo increíblemente cohibido que era por su altura cuando recién entra a la escuela. A pesar de parecer más serio y confiado, sigo creyendo que, al menos para temas románticos, podría ser bastante torpe (?) Por otro lado, Chris, a pesar de tener su edad, es de los que adoptan el lado maduro y siempre lo hacen todo con calma. Ambos forman una pareja adorable owo**

**Como sea, espero les gustara, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Denle amor a esta pareja y también a la autora! ¡Reviews!**_


End file.
